Utility cables, such as telephone cables, are frequently routed between selected locations as overhead wiring suspended from a series of utility poles. In an effort to prevent the telephone cable from sagging between adjacent poles, the cables are frequently tied or lashed to a support strand that is tightly strung between the poles. For this purpose, a conventional lasher is pulled along the support strand with a tether either by a worker on the ground or with the assistance of a vehicle or capstan winch. The cable is first loosely supported by temporary support brackets hung from the support strand. The lasher is then mounted on the support strand in position to engage the loosely supported cable. As the lasher is pulled along the support strand, a lashing wire is helically wrapped around the transmission cable and the support strand in order to bind the cable to the tightly strung support strand.
One of the drawbacks, however, with conventional lashers is that a downward force must be exerted on the lasher by the tether to hold the lasher in proper contact with the support strand in order to properly drive the lashing mechanism to wrap the lashing wire around the cable and the support strand. Consequently, if the conventional lasher inverts during use, the lasher may become inoperative. Another problem is that any backward rotation of a conventional lasher during use causes the helically wrapped lashing wire to inadvertently slacken.
Another problem associated with conventional lashers is the inability to maintain uniform tension on the lashing wire during use. If uniform tension is not maintained, a uniformly tight wind cannot be achieved. In accordance with the present invention, a cable lasher is provided that overcomes many of the deficiencies in conventional lashers. The lasher of the present invention operates to effect a uniformly tight wind of lashing wire while preventing any slackening caused by inadvertent backward rotation of the lasher during use.